


Fair

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't think it's fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

When he pulled away, he noticed her furrowed brows and questioned her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, we've been together this long and…" she paused, caressing his face.

"And what?" He tensed.

"And you can still shut me up with a kiss." She pouted. "It's not fair."

A smile graced his lips as he leaned in closer, his warm breath tickling her lips. "If it makes you feel better, you do that to me too."

"Really?" she whispered, hopeful.

"Really," he said softly as he kissed her again.


End file.
